In an embodiment, a drive system may be employed in a gearbox, for example, to supply sufficient power and/or lift to a helicopter, an airplane, or tilt rotor. In such embodiments, the drive system is capable of providing high torque to rotate large and/or heavy blades, gears, shafts, bearings, etc. In an embodiment, it may be desirable to measure and/or determine a mass torque, for example, the torque of one or more components of the drive system (e.g., an output shaft). Conventional devices, systems, and methods may employ one or more sensors (e.g., strain gauge) coupled to the rotating mass to determine the torque of the mass as the mass rotates.
Additionally, a drive system may require maintenance over time and may employ conventional diagnostic strategies, such as exception-based and/or periodic checking. In such an embodiments, faults which have developed within the drive system may have to be detected by human experts through physical examination and other off-line tests (e.g., metal wear analysis), for example, during a routine maintenance check-up in order for a corrective action to be taken. Faults that go undetected during a regular maintenance check-up may lead to breakdowns and/or other safety hazards. Conventional devices, systems, and methods may be insufficient to allow such conditions to be reliably detected. As such, it may be desirable to make additional measurements of the performance and integrity of a drive system to improve the overall performance and reliability of the drive system.